


Nogitsune: The Last Avenger

by AvengingPhoenix



Series: The Interesting Times of Maria Stark-Rogers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kitsune, Mythology - Freeform, Nogitsune, Post Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingPhoenix/pseuds/AvengingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hydra attacks and everything Maria knows is gone an ancient, dark spirit awakens within her. As she seeks revenge for the family she lost, will she lose sight of what it means to be an Avenger? When all is said and done will she be the daughter her parents left behind? I suppose the more important questions are: Can a brokenhearted Hobbit help heal her heart? Can she help heal his? The Hobbit takes her in and she finds herself with a new family and all Maria knows is that she'll take down anyone that that tries to hurt them. She'll do everything in her power to protect what is most important to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Shattered Glass

_When I was twenty something, I asked my father, “When did you start feeling like a grownup?”_

_His response: “Never.”_

_-Shannon Celebi_

 

Maria stared out at the destruction around her. Bodies were everywhere. Every street. Every corner. People just- they’re just _**gone**_.

They all _let_ themselves die.

“Oh God...” She looked up at the sickly green clouds heading straight for her and then scrambled towards Avengers Tower. “Daddy! Papa! Unc-”

\---

_*19 years earlier*_

_*10-8-80 Malibu Point, 90265, Malibu, California*_

“What the hell?”

Tony blinked at the small bundle at the door. Curious, blue eyes stared up at him. Tiny hands reached out to him, it’s babble filling the air.  Tony looked around and crouched to the child as it began to cry.

“Hey, hey...no- no. Shh...It’s okay. I gotcha. I gotcha.” Carefully scooping the child up from the basket, Tony cradled the child in his arms.

The child immediately stopped crying, tiny sniffles the only sign it had been crying.

“Now, where did you come from?” A cold gust of wind made the child scrunch it’s nose. “Let’s get you inside, huh. How does that sound?”

Shifting the child to one arm Tony picked up the basket and closed the door behind him.  

“There, nice and warm. Can’t have you getting sick, can I?”

“Da!” The child reached out and patted Tony’s face, he blinked in surprise.

Setting the basket onto the table, he settled himself onto the couch. He shifted the baby so it was cradled to his chest, both arms holding her.

His mind began to race as he ran through scenarios. After everything they’d been through, Pepper had finally had enough and broke things off with him. He couldn’t blame her and he certainly couldn't hold it against her. She’d been through enough.

He gently ran a finger down the babies face, grinning as the babes tiny fingers clutched it in return.

“I should probably find out where you came from huh?”

“Da!” The baby only giggled and yawned.

_“There is no need to find her home, Iron Man.”_

Tony jumped, arms tightening around the child just a fraction. He looked around for the source of the voice. Eyes focusing on the basket, a projection of a man coming from it.

The man looked familiar.

“Who are you?” Tony cradled the baby close, his free hand curling around the babies head.

_“Do you not remember me? You did save my people.”_

Tony’s eyes squinted in though. The man did seem familiar, he spoke like one of the people fr-

“You’re from Novus. Felinus, wasn’t it?”

_“Indeed I am, Anthony Stark of Earth.”_

“Where are the kids’ parents?”

_“She is with her parent, Anthony. My people swore that we would repay you. And repay you we have.”_

Anger surged through Tony as he glared at Felinus. This had to be some kind of joke. Right?

“With a kid?! I told you I didn’t need repayment. How is this repayment? Who had to give up their kid?”

_“Peace, Anthony. None of my people had to give up their child. She is yours.”_

“What do you mean she’s mine? That’s not possible. What about her mother?”

_“She has no mother. We created her using your blood and another’s blood. She is your daughter in all rights.”_

Tony tried to calm his racing heart. Swallowing down a panic attack, he forced his breathing to even out.

“Who’s blood did you use?” He tried to keep his voice even.

_“The other blood sample we used was the Captain’s. Do you have any other questions?”_

“N-No. Not really.”

_“If you have any need of us, please contact us. We are in your debt.”_

The projection shut off and silence settled through the room.

_‘Sir..?’_

“Jarvis. Get me all the catalogues from all the baby stores that you can get. I want to buy the best for her.”

_‘Yes sir...’_

“Call Cap while you’re at it.”

_‘Certainly Sir.’_

Switching arms Tony stared at his daughter. He should be freaking out. He knew that. He’ll freak out later, yeah, much later.

“Guess it’s you and me kid. Oh my God...I’m a father!”

**_“Tony?”_**

“Steve? Where are you? We need to talk. Preferably in person. Like now.”

_**“What’s going on?”**_

“It’s better if you see this in person. Otherwise you’re not gonna believe it. At all. Seriously.”

_**“Are you alright? You sound really freaked out.”**_

Tony could hear Steve shuffling things around, another voice in the background.

“Yeah...Yeah. I’m good. Just get to Malibu, like _yesterday_.”

**_“Alright... I better get a full explanation.”_**

“Yeah...Sure, yeah. Just get here.”

\---

“...”

“What?! Don’t look at me like it’s my fault!”

Nicholas Fury tried to remain calm. Out of all the idiotic, stupid, reckless- What the hell kind of insanity was he dragged into this time?

“I want a blood test. Now! How do we know that the kid is really yours?”

Tony took a few steps away from Fury cradling his daughter to his chest. Two of his armors moving to flank him from both sides.

“What?! Hell no! I’m not letting some S.H.I.E.L.D flunkie take a needle to my kid!”

“Mr. Stark. Now is not the time to argue. And for the love of- Call off your armors!”

“ _No_...Back _off_ Fury.” He took another step back, another armor joining it’s brothers. 

“Stark!”

The baby startled from her light doze and began to cry at the sharp voice.

“You’re scaring her! Keep your voice down Fury.” Tony rocked back and forth trying to calm the baby.”There, there Maria. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“You named it after your mother.” Fury stilled and sent a blank look in Tony’s direction.

“ _ **Her**_. I named her after my mother, asshat.”

“...What’s going on here?”

The room fell silent as Steve walked in.

“Fury’s trying to hurt my kid, that’s what!”

Maria whimpered and wiggled closer to Tony. Cradling her close, he kept his eyes on Fury.

“It needs to be examined, Stark.”

“It-She needs to be examined. She!” Tony hissed.

Steve moved in between the arguing men and held his hands out in a placating manner.

“Alright, calm down. The both of you.”

He glanced over at Tony, who was cradling the baby in his arms like his life depended on it. It most likely did.

“Uh...Stark? Since when have you had a kid?”

“Since this morning.”

Steve frowned at the clipped response. He looked at Fury and then back to Tony. Taking in the situation Steve nodded to himself. Tony looked close to blasting Fury through the window and into the ocean.

“Fury. Leave, you can come back in a few hours. Stark and I need to speak. Alone.”

“Rogers-”

“This isn’t up for debate, Director. Leave, please.”

“I’ll be back in three hours. That’s all I’m giving you.”

Steve looked at Tony, seeing him relax he gave a curt nod towards Fury. He watched Tony slowly sit down on the couch, murmuring softly to the child in his arms.

“Okay, Tony. What’s going on?”

\---

“...”

Tony shuffled at the blank stare Steve was sending him, arms automatically bringing Maria closer to his body. The babies soft cooing filled the room.

“Please say something. I don’t like silences and the staring is starting to get really creepy.”

“...This isn’t a joke?”

“Nope.” Tony shook his head furiously.

Tony shifted, Steve looked ready to bolt. He looked like a deer in headlights if Tony were being honest. He swallowed the hysterical laugh that was bubbling in his throat.

“I have to go.”

“Wai- What?!” Maria whined at the distress in Tony’s voice.

“I- I just need some time to think this over Tony. _Please_.” Before Tony could say anything, Steve was out the door, his shield glinting in the afternoon sunlight.


	2. Awakening

_“I was in the darkness, so darkness I became.”_

_Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine_

 

Maria stared out at the remains of New York. Hydra had swooped in and destroyed everything and they had weapons no one had ever seen. Weapons that poisoned the very air and turned it a sickly green. The first to fall to Hydra had been the Avengers.

They died protecting the city and her people and she had been left alone to defend the city.

Hydra would pay.

Avengers Tower was well protected and shielded. She was safe there. For now. It wouldn't last long, going by Hydras efforts to break through the shielding.

Making her way into her room she collapsed onto her bed and let sleep claim her.

\---

_Maria woke up to a scratching sound echoing all around the room. She swallowed as a wave of pain radiated from her foot. Looking down at her leg she screamed. A steel claw trap was clamped down on her foot, blood slowly poured from it. Another scream tore from her throat as she tried to pry the trap from her foot. She wasn’t strong enough, the trap remained firmly clamped around her foot._

_The scratching continued._

_“Daddy! Papa! Help!”_

_The scratching sound paused and a shadow shifted from its crouched position in the far off corner. A head canting to the right as Maria’s scream echoed throughout the room._

_**“No one can save you now Maria.”** A harsh, male sounding voice answered._

_“Wh- Who are you?”_

_The shadowed figure just circled around a military tank, its footsteps silent. A chuckle was her only answer._

_“WHO ARE YOU?!” The figure paused at her scream._

**_“Not ‘who are you’, Maria. Who are we?”_ **

_“Wha-?”_

**_“Are you going to just let them take the tower from us? Take the last thing that belongs to us?”_ **

_Maria ignored the question._

_“Who are you?”_

**_“You know who we are Maria...”_ **

_“No I don’t.”_

**_“Yes you do! Deep down you know who we are! What we are! What we've always been!”_ **

_Maria clapped her hands on her ears and squeezed her eyes shut._

_“Go away...you’re not real. You’re not real...” She rocked back and forth. “You’re just someone I made up as a kid.”_

**_“We’re real. How long are you going to fight us? Fight yourself. Let us in Maria...”_ **

_The figure stepped out into the light. Its face, hands, and feet covered with old, stained bandages. Silver teeth glinting in the shadows of the bandages._

_The body was masculine looking and fairly tall compared to Maria’s weak, gangly body. It wore jeans and a black t-shirt with a bomber jacket on top._

_**“Get up and fight Mimi.”** The creature growled at her._

_“Don’t call me that! Only my family gets to call me that! And if it hasn’t escaped your notice...I can’t move! My right foot is stuck in this trap.”_

**_“Don’t you mean your left foot?”_ **

_“Uh, no dumb ass. It’s my right foot.”_

_**“Is it? Is it really?”** A chuckle echoed off the walls._

_Maria looked down at her foot eyes widening as the trap was on her left foot instead of her right._

_“How..?”_

_A bandage wrapped arm seized the chain of the trap and Maria screamed as the figure dragged her through the room. She scrambled to grab anything to hold onto, her upper body twisting and nails digging into the floor._

**_“Get up Maria!”_ **

_The trap on her foot was gone and she shot to her feet and stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall. The creature paced back and forth and then paused._

_**“Let’s play a game Maria...”** The silver fangs glinted menacingly. **“What gets bigger and bigger the more you take away?”**_

_“...”_

**_“Answer the riddle Maria!”_ **

_“A hole.”_

**_“What gets wetter the more it dries?”_ **

_“A towel.”_

_**“When is a door not a door?”** Maria tried not to roll her eyes at this one, Peter had told her this one before._

_Peter...her brother. The boy she considered her brother when they became friends at school. She had sworn to protect him and had failed when he died protecting a child from a Hydra soldier._

_“When it’s ajar.” Maria closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall from them._

_She was done crying, she was done mourning. She wanted revenge._

**_“Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?”_ **

_“I-I don’t know this one.”_

**_“What is it?! Everyone has it but no one can lose it!”_ **

_“I don’t know!”_

_The creature seemed to be throwing a fit as it repeated the riddle over and over getting closer to Maria. A small movement caught her eye as the shadows around them seemed to shift and the answer seemed to dawn on her._

_“A shadow...” She whispered._

_Inches from her face the creature stopped and chuckled. It was a dark, raspy sound. The creatures hand darted out and grasped Maria’s chin, forcing her to look at it. She shuddered and held back a whimper as her eyes slowly trailed up the creatures body. The creatures arm slowly moved up and began to unwind the bandages on its head. It slowly began to unwrap the bandages faster and faster until only a small strip of it was covering its eyes. As the last bit fell away and hit the floor._

_Maria breathed in sharply as she stare at the the creature and her own face stared back at her, a small smirk on it’s face. She reeled back as an onslaught of memories seemed to slam into her._

Maria woke up calmly for the first time in a long time. No nightmares, just a memory... Rolling out of bed she padded to the window and threw open the curtains revealing the toxic green sky.

She remembered.

She remembered what she was...

Hydra is going to pay.


	3. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a specific pairing in the story let me know. I'm up to any suggestions. :D  
> If things seem chaotic in the first few chapters don't worry, they're supposed to.  
> Enjoy.

_“The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.”_

_\- G.K. Chesterton_

**_*Ten years later*_ **

**_*PHA: Post- Hydra attack*_ **

Maria was the last human on Earth. Well, the last good human anyways. Hydra had killed anyone that gotten in their way or disobeyed them. A few resistances had popped up in the past few years with no success.

Maria had spent most of her time isolated and in the shadows, biding her time and plotting. She had to take some time to go off the grid also because she had gotten sick. At first that’s what she thought it was, until the minor aches and pains became a full fledged bone searing, scream inducing pain.

All her life Maria had been weak and sickly, just like her father Steve had been pre-serum. It seemed she had taken after her father in that sense. About seven years after Hydra’s take over and the fall of the Avengers, the Super Soldier Serum that ran through her father’s veins and ran through hers seemed to come to life. It had burned through her like fire and her once weak body became strong. She was at the peak of human physical perfection.

She was strong enough to fight back.

Shortly after she had gained her physical strength, she regained her memories of her life before she was human.

Her body was created in an alien lab but her soul had to come from somewhere. People think that they can just create life and play God. They can’t. They can create an empty shell but only a God had the knowledge to guide a soul into it. When her body was created it was just an empty shell until a fox spirit, a Nogitsune to be exact, had taken residence in it.

When she found the empty body it had been too perfect, she hid all her Oni blades and hid her orb and took the body as her own. Sealing away her memories, she became human. She was no longer hunted down for simply being. She could finally live and be happy.

She grew up as Tony and Steve daughter. Until she became the Last Avenger. She kinda had to laugh at the title, if she didn't she’d cry. Her father, Steve, had been the First Avenger and she’s the Last Avenger. It was fitting, in a sad and horrific way.

Now, now she had a way to utterly _destroy_ Hydra.

Her plan is simple, find her Oni blades and her Hoshi no Tama and the rest of her plan would _easily_ fall into place.

Her Oni blades were the vital part of her plan. Every Kitsune was created with the knowledge of Oni blades. She had been the only Kitsune to figure out how to _create_ them. That’s one of the reasons she had been hunted down by the other Kitsune. She’d been considered dangerous and branded evil. She was to be killed on sight.

And that had been the genius of her plan. Kitsune aren't allowed to kill humans, ever. Even if a human was attacking a Kitsune they weren't allowed to even defend themselves. All but the Nogitsune, they were creatures of chaos and darkness. By taking a human host she was safe from other Kitsune, the Oni on the other hand...

They could kill her.

Which is why she hid her blades and her orb. Without them, they couldn't find her. By sealing them away they couldn't control her either.

Now though, she _needed_ the Oni blades, to summon an army of Oni of her own and finally rid herself of Hydra.

The Hoshi no Tama is where she had sealed all of her fox powers. Everything that made her powerful and dangerous as a fox was locked away in a seemingly harmless jewel. Before she did anything she needed the jewel. She needed the power it contained.

She wouldn't rest until Red Skull and Hydra are destroyed. Even if it was the last thing she ever did. She was never going to stop.

“You will pay Red Skull. You.Will.Pay.”

Maria opened the plain black book that had been sitting on her desk and opened it up to where she had placed her book mark.

_“What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease.”_

Blood red writing shimmered off the cover of the book declaring the title, ”The Art of War” by Sun Tzu.

Red Skull would never know what hit him.


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look into Maria's past and she finally meets one of our favorite Hobbits.

_“Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt.”_

_-Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

_*1 year ago*_

_*Wakanda*_

Keeping to the shadows Maria looked down at Wakanda. The Hydra soldiers moving about and mining the Vibranium. Eyes narrowing she moved closer to the edge of the cliff.

Wakanda had been the last to fall against Hydra. They had only fallen two days ago and Hydra had slaughtered every last Wakandan. Without Black Panther the people of Wakanda had fallen. Too many men wanted to take his place and by Wakandan law his successor had to answer every challenge. Once he fell... chaos erupted and man after man challenged each other for the throne. For the title of Black Panther. T’Challa was a good man who loved his people. A part of Maria was glad he was dead, just so he didn’t have to witness the destruction of his people.

The worst part of realizing that she was a Nogitsune were the powers that awakened shortly after. Nogitsune are the worst kind of tricksters, they love chaos and all that it brings. Death is just a byproduct of it. Nogitsune have no use for honor and bravery. They will do everything in their power to create chaos. They can also feel chaos itself.

Growing up she constantly had nightmares of horrible things. Usually they were of attacks or disasters. She watched so many people die...

Shaking her head as if to clear it Maria glanced down and saw the Hydra agent right below her. Taking a few steps back she ran forward and leapt off the edge, body sailing through the air. Flicking her wrists, her wrist blades slid out with a slight hiss of metal.

The Hydra agent didn't even have a chance to scream.

\---

It wasn't difficult for her to take out the Hydra agents. Most of them were slow and weak. Well, compared to her at least.

Making her way into the mountain that contained the Vibranium she ran down the mine shafts and to the deepest part of the mountain. Deeper than the mine itself ran, tunnels ran through the mountain. She was looking for one tunnel in particular. The secret room that she had created to hide her Hoshi no Tama and her Oni blades.

“There you are...”

It had been so long since she had been her she almost missed the tunnel. It was a small, narrow entrance in the wall. An illusion had been placed on it to make it seem like an ordinary rock wall. No one even tried to get close because of the sheer power that radiated from it. Not just any power, a dark power. Anyone that got close would suddenly be overcome with fear and flee.

Walking through the entrance, she entered the cavernous room.

High column stood all around the cavern. Lamps hung between every other column. Maria’s eyes settled towards the center of the room. In the middle of the room on a pedestal stood the statue of a black fox, it’s nine tails fanned out. In the center of it’s mouth glowed the Hoshi no Tama. The Oni blades were placed at the foxes feet, wrapped up in a canvas like material.

“Finally...It’s been long, too long.”

\---

_*Present time*_

_*Location- Several galaxies away- designation ME6-25F95*_

Maria had long since left Earth and tried to find a new life, a life amongst the stars. Her father, Tony, had left blueprints on how to build an engine that could go faster than light. An FTL drive. Once she built it she replace the engine of a heavily modified helicarrier and got the hell out of dodge. She didn't want to be on Earth anymore, there was nothing but death there. Death and pain.

She had taken what she could and went to different planets and eventually, different galaxies. The planet she was currently viewing has a similar look to Earth. It called for exploring.

“Destiny.”

_‘Yes, Miss?’_

“Planet ME6 dash 25F95. Does it support life?”

‘Scanning planet...ME6-25F95 is an Alpha class planet. It is a sister planet to Earth in most aspects.’

“Hm...And the indigenous people?”

_‘Unknown.’_

“Alright, I’m gonna head down and explore.” Maria grinned and darted down the hallway and towards her room.

_‘Affirmative. Shall I prep the armor for you?’_

“Sure. Make it the stealth armor.”

\---

Once she landed in a secluded area in the woods close to a town she let her helmet fold away. Swinging a cloak over her shoulders to hide the armor she headed to the town. Before she got very far she heard a small sniffling sound which turned into pitiful sobbing.

Unable to ignore someone in pain, be it physical or emotional, Maria headed towards the crying.

Finding herself in a clearing her eyes locked onto the small form huddled at the base of a tree. Sobs wracking through the tiny frame. A frown tugged at the corner of her lips as she padded her way to the being.

It didn't smell human, though it definitely smelt male. Clearing her throat to alert them of her presence she gave a slight smile.

A head whipped up an a pair of wide, blue eyes locked onto hers. The small man squeaked and stumbled to their feet. They were large hairy feet...

“Uh... this may sound like a dumb question but... are you alright sweetie?”


	5. Sky's Still Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Sky's Still Blue by Andrew Bell

_“Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.”_

_-Gibran Khalil Gibran_

_~~~_

_“I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light.”_

_-Helen Keller_

 

America had been the first to fall when Hydra first attacked. The Avengers were amongst the first to die, they died protecting the people.

Their proteges on the other hand, were left behind. They were the worlds last and only defense. The militaries of the world didn't stand much of a chance, they were like lambs taken to the slaughter.

Maria had done everything in her power to guide and protect the people. At first she was fine, with the help of Spider-Man, her brother, and other lesser known heroes they put up a fight. Every time Hydra pushed them, they pushed back. That lasted for about a year...

Then everything went from bad, to worse.

_“PETER!"_

\---

The tiny creature blinked up at her, tears still streaming down his face. Sniffling, he wiped at his face trying to clear his eyes.

"What?"

Maria canted her head, a small smile gracing her face. The poor thing looked ready to bolt. She knelt down, trying to make herself less threatening.

“Are you alright?”

"I- I'm alright. I’m fine, just my allergies I'm afraid. They’re quite bothersome." He gave a shaky laugh.

"You're not a very good liar, sweetie. You're crying, I know allergies when I see them. I also know that people don't cry for no reason. What happened? If you don’t mind me asking, of course."

"It's a long story... I wouldn't wish to be a bother." The small man fidgeted and wrung his hands.

Maria shifted and scratched the side of her face. Clucking her tongue she grinned at him.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do and I absolutely adore stories." Extending her hand she gave a small laugh. "The name's Maria Stark-Rogers. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before... that was rude of me."

"I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Would you like to join me for afternoon tea?"

"Sure. Tea sounds awesome."

\---

Bilbo stared at the strangely dressed woman. She talked strangely, well compared to the humans he's met.

"What's 'awesome'?"

"Ehehehehe...long story?" Bilbo raised a brow. "How about you tell your story, I'll tell you mine?"

"Fair enough. Follow me, please."

Bilbo hoisted his pack onto his shoulders and headed back through the trees. The clink of metal against metal caught him off guard.  A slight whirring sound accompanied the clinking.

"Oh Eru!" Maria grinned. "What kind of armor is that?!"

Maria had pulled off her cloak revealing the red and gold armor. It covered her entire body. It was unlike any armor he had ever seen. She jogged over to him and gave him a small smile.

“This was my dad’s armor. He built it himself, to help protect people.” Bilbo raised a brow.

“How can armor help people? Weapons help you protect people, I've never heard of armor that protects people. Other than it’s wearer, of course.” Maria nodded, she could tell he was trying to stall on the whole telling her his story. 

She was alright with that.

“Well...To explain the armor I have to tell you about my Dad.” She folded the cloak and slipped it into a small bag that rested on her hip.

“You’re not the only one that loves to hear stories.”

“Oooh, you’re sassy. I like that. Anyways... First things first. I’m not from this world... what is the world called?” Bilbo blinked in confusion.

“Middle Earth...what do you mean you’re not from this world?”

“I’ll explain soon. First off, my dad’s name was Tony Stark. Okay well, it’s Anthony really but he hated being called that. Sorry, I’m getting off track. My dad was pretty messed up before I was born. He was a weapons manufacturer and the weapons he created were pretty horrific to be honest.”

Bilbo listened as Maria told the tale of a young, wealthy man whose parents died when he was very young, leaving him as the sole owner of his fathers company. Which Maria explained in detail. How someone could create such weapons was beyond him. Providing an army with weapons he had never heard of before seemed terrifying.

Maria continued on as she weaved her story. Tony had been targeted by a group of terrorists called the Ten Rings. One of his own weapons had harmed him and he had to have his heart fixed in some kind of strange procedure. Bilbo rubbed his chest, the very idea of someone poking around his heart was a gruesome thought.

Her father had been tortured and the doctor that had helped heal him taught her father much. The doctors name was Yensin and apparently he had guided her father onto a better path in life. A path that had driven him to create an armor from the pieces of his weapons.

“Dad showed me the Mark 1. It was a beast of an armor, very heavy and clunky. A powerful armor but pretty slow compared to the newer models. Anyways on the day my Dad and Yensin planned to escape things went wrong. The terrorists became suspicious and attacked them and as my father was finishing the programming for the armor Yensin grabbed a gun and distracted the bad guys.”

Her father had escaped and had been found by his friend, a man named James Rhodes.

“Dad said when he found out that someone in his company was double dealing he was furious. That’s why he created the armor. So he could fix what his ignorance had caused. A lot of people suffered because his weapons were in the wrong hands.”

“After he got back he started on a better version of the armor.”

\---

Making it to the top of the hill Maria stared at the round green door that was built into the hill. A white fence surrounded it and a garden proudly flourished in the recent hot summer days. Opening the gate Bilbo gestured for Maria to step through.

“Sorry, my bad.” She rubbed her neck, shoulders raising and scurried through the gate.

Unlocking the door, Bilbo ushered her inside and guided her to a dining room. Needless to say Maria had to quickly duck to avoid hitting a chandelier. With her face.

Bilbo gestured her to take a seat and Maria walked towards a corner instead.

“One sec, I need to get out of this. The weight of my armor will most likely break your chair.”

The armor began to open in the front and she stepped out of it. The armor sealed itself shut once she was completely out and stood like a silent guardian in the corner and folded it’s arms. The helmet folded back into place. All in all it was an impressive sight to behold, for Bilbo at least.

Her clothing gave Bilbo pause. She wore black leather pants and a long sleeved leather shirt with a hooded, sleeveless vest on top.

“Amazing...Oh! The tea!”Bilbo jumped and then ran out the dining room. “I haven't even started it! I’ll be just a moment.”

“Sure, take your time.” Maria fiddled with one of the gauntlets and grinned up at him, waving the detached gauntlet at him.

“I know what you just heard was a lot to take in...but everything I just told you was the truth.” Maria settled down on the biggest chair relieved that it didn't break.

“I've seen a lot of strange things recently.” Bilbo voice filtered in from the kitchen. “Your story is believable. It also helps that your armor isn't anything like I've ever seen before. It’s quite intimidating actually.”

“It can be, I guess. I grew up around this armor so I wouldn't know. Heck, growing up with the Avengers wasn't normal.”

Keeping her voice as calm and even as she could she tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. Thanks to the super soldier serum her hearing was pretty good, combine that with her fox half and yeah. She was different from most humans. Even the meta-humans.

Bilbo was crying again, judging by the increase in his heart rate and the salty scent of tears... It wasn't hard to guess. Whatever happened to him, it scarred him deeply.

Maria swallowed against the fierce protectiveness that surged through her. Part of her wanted to sooth his hurts and keep him protected. She hadn't felt this way since...

Not since Peter died.

“So...This is a nice place you've got here. Very, uh, _cozy_.” Maria glared at her hand as it shook, as if willing it to stop.

A sad sounding laugh answered her. Maria pulled a screwdriver and goggles from her side bag and renewed her fiddling with the gauntlet. She tightened a few parts that had been loose and fixed anything else that needed tlc. This ones repulsor had been on the fritz lately. 

“So where are we on your planet exactly?” She hunched over in the chair and began to work on the wires, pulling her goggles over her eyes.

“We’re in the Shire. Hobbiton to be exact.”

“You said you were from Bag End. Did I miss something?” Her brows furrowed in confusion.

The gauntlet sparked and then gave off a familiar whine. Grinning in triumph she carefully put it back together and reattached the gauntlet to the rest of the armor. She stared at it, she could remember watching her father work on it in his lab. When she was younger he would haul her up onto his lab and show her how to fix and build the armor. She spent all of her life around the armors and advanced technology.

_‘God I miss them...’_

Bilbo reappeared carrying a tray full of tea with strawberries and a cream of sorts. Taking a discreet sniff it confirmed her suspicions. It was a milk based cream.

“Bag End is my home.” He gave her a grin, she returned the grin and didn't mention the fresh tear tracks.

They both sat in companionable silence as they sipped their tea and munched on the cakes. Maria gathered her thoughts, mind still reeling from all the memories she had to unbury.

“So...” She cleared her throat. “About that story.”


	6. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Maria sings is Dust Bowl Dance- Mumford and Sons.

_“Close friends are truly life's treasures. Sometimes they know us better than we know ourselves. With gentle honesty, they are there to guide and support us, to share our laughter and our tears. Their presence reminds us that we are never really alone.”_

_-Vincent van Gogh_

_“Daddy...I don’t wanna go.” A six year old Maria whined. “Public school is boring.”_

_“We talked about this kiddo. I want you to have a regular life, grow up the way I didn't. I want you to grow up in the world, not away from it.”_

_Maria looked up at her father and pouted nodding in understanding. She looked at the school and gulped, her hand grasped her fathers._

_“It’s scary.” She buried her face in his leg._

_“I know it’s scary but you’ll have fun. I **promise**.” Tony knelt down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently pushed her towards the school._

_"I don't want to be surrounded by neanderthals..."_

_"Mimi...what did I say about calling boys that?"_

_"They are!"_

_"Not all of them, you'll meet at least one smart boy in that class. Trust me, and when you get home from school we're talking about this whole neanderthal thing. Okay?" Tony fought the urge to smirk._

_Part of him was proud at the fact that his daughter was so smart._

_“Okay...”  Quickly giving her father a hug she set off towards the school and towards her class._

_She looked down at the paper with her class number and located her classroom. Opening the door she walked in to see children her age running around coloring, playing with toys, or napping. The teacher smiled brightly at her and gestured for her to go play. Scanning the room she saw a boy sitting by himself._

_Walking towards the boy she gave him a small nervous smile as he looked up at her. He had messy brown hair and intelligent looking brown eyes. This kid was smart, she could tell. Smart like her. Not like the others kids who were barely learning how to talk in bigger sentences._

_“Hi.”_

_“Hi...”_

_“I’m Maria Stark-Rogers. What’s your name?” The boy shyly looked down at his paper._

_“Peter. I’m Peter Parker.”_

_“Can I sit with you?”_

_“Yeah.”_

\---

Maria wrapped her arms around Bilbo in a tight hug as he cried. It was the sort of harsh kind of crying where you can barely breathe let alone move. She made soothing sounds as he clung to her, tears soaking into her shirt. His sobs shook his body as he kept crying.

_‘How can someone so kind endure so much pain? It isn't fair.’_

He had told her everything that had happened to him on his so called adventure.

She swallowed down a growl.

_‘If I ever see this Gandalf person I’m going to show him exactly what I’m capable of.’_

How could that dratted wizard take Bilbo on such a dangerous adventure? With no prior skills to boot! Bilbo had to suffer through so much, yet he was left with nothing but a chest of gold. Gold that he didn't even care for. In all her millenia she had never seen a good outcome when it came to gold. It seemed poisoned and twisted the hearts of those with weaker minds and hearts.

Those ungrateful dwarves hadn't even bothered to see him off or visit.

“Sh...you’ll be alright, Little One. I’m here for ya. I’m here.”

Damn her human sensibilities.

Being a Nogitsune had been much, much simpler. All she had to do was cause chaos and if people got hurt or died she had never cared. It hadn't been in her nature to. She was no longer a Nogitsune and neither was she human. She was an inbetweener.

Her emotions were so skewed now a days.

Having a human half made her vulnerable, sympathetic to those that suffered. It made her an easy target for the other spirits.

_‘I curse the day Inari created me. I curse the day I ever thought it was a good idea to become human.’_

Maria began to sing a song that her dad had sung to her when she was younger.

_“The young man stands on the edge of his porch...”_

\---

Bilbo clung to the stranger as he cried. It was disconcerting how he knew he could trust her. He didn’t know why. Something deep in his gut just told him that she was in as much of a need of a friend as he was. Deep down, though, it was something more. He-

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

After Gandalf had left him in the Shire, he wasn't used to the silence anymore. He missed the nights spent in the company of loud, boisterous dwarves. He missed the life that they had brought into his home and subsequently, his life.

Most of all, he missed his friends, no, his family. That's what the dwarves had become in the long year he had spent with them. They were his _family_.

A family he lost the day he took that accursed Arkenstone and gave it to the elves and men.

There was so much he regretted, so much he wished he could fix.

He didn't know how much time passed but eventually his eyes ran dry.

"Better?" Bilbo looked up at Maria and nodded.

"Much better thank you. I'm terribly sorry for all this... all this crying. It's terribly rude of me. You're a guest, you shouldn't be expected to deal with all of my..." Bilbo drew in a shaky breath.

"Baggage? Nah, forget about it. To be honest I kinda missed this."

"Dealing with Hobbits crying as if they were fauntlings?" Bilbo sent her a skeptical look.

Maria threw her head back and laughed. Smothering her laughter with a hand she sent Bilbo a mock glare.

"Talking to people, smartass." She stared at a wall. "There's nothing like becoming the last of your kind to make you appreciate the simple things like talking to other beings."

"Oh! Forgive me, I didn't mean to-" Maria waved him off.

"Forget about it. I took no offense Little One. Relax."

"Thank you."

Jumping up to her feet, Maria clapped her hands. She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"So...what do you do for fun?"

"Well...I like to read books mostly." Bilbo tugged at his shirt, left hand unconsciously clenching into a fist.

"Well, Bilbo, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Bilbo returned her grin with a grin of his own.

_‘Yes.’_ Bilbo thought. _’Things are going to get better, with time. All in good time...’_

He blinked and then  looked at Maria, “Maria?”

“Yeah?”

“What does smartass mean?”

“Well, shit.”

 


	7. Chaos Has Come Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was what Nogitsune!Stiles said.

_“Don’t quit._

_You’re already in pain._

_You’re already hurt._

_Get reward from it.”_

_-Eric Thomas_

**The classification of the supernatural is as follows(from highest to lowest):**

**-Gods of Light**

**-Gods of Darkness**

**-Youkai**

**-Demons**

**-Kaiju**

**The Gods are the being that created all other beings. There are good Gods and there are bad Gods. Most Gods keep to themselves and all actions are carried out by their servants.**

**Youkai are the messengers and servants of the Gods of Light. They carry out the orders of their Gods unfailingly and without question. Dark spirits such as a nogitsune or black dragon never listen to their respective Gods and cause chaos.**

**Chaos bringing spirits, bring both good and bad chaos. If confronting a dark spirit use extreme caution. If necessary strike a deal with said spirit. And whatever you do, _never trust a fox_.**

**Demons are servants of the Gods of Darkness. Like Youkai, they carry out and execute the plans of their Gods. If confronted by a demon, _run_. Run like hell.**

**The lowest of the classes are the Kaiju.**

**Although they are the lowest, Kaiju are amongst the most powerful creatures known to any living being. They are also the largest.**

\---

Before there was good or bad in the universe, there were the Gods. Their first creations? The Kaiju. Creatures that roamed Earth and helped shape the land.

In a world too toxic for other, frailer beings the Kaiju were the rulers of the Earth. That is, until one day, things changed.

It wasn’t long before the Gods began to fear the very things they created. They were becoming smarter and stronger. Battles between Kaiju erupted and the numbers of Kaiju were dwindling. The Gods looked down at the beasts that they had created and knew something had to be done or their position as Gods would become threatened.

In the eyes of the Gods Kaiju were considered nothing but mindless animals and therefore were meant to be wiped out by the very Gods that had created them.

All in all, this was considered one the most foolish decisions in all of creation.

In their arrogance the Gods thought themselves cunning and in their arrogance, they failed to see that some Kaiju went into hiding. Some falling into a long, deep slumber waiting for the day that they could awaken and rule what was theirs.

Amongst the surviving Kaiju there was one that was the most powerful. Gojira, or as he would be known as later Godzilla. The King of Kaiju.

\---

In all her millenia Maria had seen so much pain and so much darkness. There was so much evil yet there was good. It was easy for mankind to focus on the bad and forget the good. She had seen it time and time again.

Maria wasn't her true name though.

Her real name? Kiyoshi.

That was before she became human. It was a long time ago. She no longer went by that name, she gave that life up a long time ago.

\---

Maria set the Oni blades on the ground, shaping them into the Celtic symbol for life. Sliding a blade out from her ankle holster she cut the back of her arm and began to smear the blood on the blades. Looking at the finished work she let out the breath that she had been holding.

“Almost ready. Now to wait for the moon to go into position.” She looked up at the natural skylight of the cave.

_**"What do you think you're doing?!"** _

The large golden and white dragon roared down at her. She snarled back at it.

"Ah, good to see you too old friend." She smirked and the dragon drew closer, a low growl filling the air.

She shook her head as the vibrations of the growl filled the air.

The dragons long body twisted in the air as it flew closer to the mouth of the cave.

That’s right, she remembered why foxes didn't like dragons. Especially Eastern dragons. They tended to be showy offy. She refrained from rolling her eyes. All spirits tended to be that way, she supposed. Considering they never die unless killed by another spirit. Too pompous and flamboyant for her tastes.

The dragon gave a snarling growl.

"Spare me the dramatics will you? I don't have time for distractions."

_**"Do not avoid the question! Are you mad?! How can you even consider this? If you go through with this... this ritual, you'll no longer be a spirit!"** _

She gave the dragon a blank look, then turned back to what she had been preparing. She didn't have to explain herself, no spirit would understand. They weren't capable of understanding the simplest of things like human emotion.

Glancing at the skylight she nodded to herself. It was almost time. She only had one chance to do this or she’d lose it. She couldn't wait another year.

"Don't care."

_**"How can you eve-"** _

"Youko! Enough!" Her shoulders shook with barely suppressed rage. "I don't care! I'm going to do whatever I have to, to become strong enough to destroy HYDRA."

_**"But to corrupt your kitsunebi and become a kaiju...that's insane. Even for a nogitsune!"**_ The golden eyes narrowed.

Maria froze, body slowly turning back towards the dragon. Her eyes melted from the pure blue to their original amber and the pupils became slitted.

“You would do well not to yell at me Youko.” She snarled and snapped her jaw, fangs lengthening and sharpening.

Youko heaved a great sigh and grumbled to herself. Her eyes connected with Maria’s. She blinked back at Youko, the amber fading back to blue. Great golden eyes searched her blue ones. For what, Maria didn't know.

Eventually the dragon sighed and in the blink of an eye a golden shimmer swirled around the dragon and in it's place stood a woman.

Well, mostly. She was glowing. Ivory horns sprouted from her head. Not to mention the glowing, did she mention the glowing?

Youko smoothed down her kimono, golden dragons twisting on the fabric. A golden glow radiated off of her. Seriously, what was with spirits and the glowing?

She didn’t remember it being like this when she was a spirit.

“Show off...” Maria rolled her eyes. “Have you always been like this?”

Youko flipped her long white hair over her shoulder with a huff, white fire streamed out of her mouth.

**“Don’t be so dramatic, Kiyoshi.”**

“I don’t remember you being this...ethereal.”

**“You’re the one that’s become _human._ You've changed and you’re going to do it again.”** She let out a breath, flames licked out from her mouth. **“Why do you care so much? Why must you sacrifice so much? And for what? Humans!”**

“You've forgotten. Just like the other spirits.” Maria looked down at the ground, smiling sadly.

**“Forgotten what?”**

Maria smiled sadly and pulled out her hoshi no tama. The red jewel dangled in the air on a fang necklace, clouds of black snaking through the red. It looked alive.

“Do you remember why we spirits were created?” Her eyes glazed over in sadness.

**“What are you getting at?”**

“We were created to protect the humans. Because we knew better. When humans were first created we taught them how to farm, how to hunt, how to build things. We taught them how to live with the land and not poison it.”

**“Little Hotaru...Liste-”**

“No! It’s your turn to listen. I’m done listening! We were supposed to be their guardians and we failed them! We failed them! I won’t let their destruction be in vain. Not while I still draw breath.”

Maria yanked out a tome from the bag on the floor and opened it to the marked page. She pulled out the last item needed in the hollowed out spot. It was wrapped in leather, a blade carved from something old and powerful.

The bones of a kaiju.

“I call upon the spirits of the forgotten kaiju! Heed my call! I am Kiyoshi, I was created by the God Inari! I wish to be changed! No longer do I wish to be a spirit.”

The wind kicked up in the cave and began to swirl all around her.

“I am Nogitsune! Bringer of chaos, pain, and discord! I-

“Don’t do this! Inari will forsake you!”

Youko was right, she couldn't resent her for that. She just didn't want to be reminded of what exactly she was going to sacrifice.

You see, spirits can travel between realms. Realms of the living and the dead. In order to stop HYDRA she is going to condemn herself to a life of loneliness. A life without her parents, for what is the lifespan of a Kaiju compared to a human? Yes, with this she could finally end HYDRA’s reign of terror. In completing this, she would live for a long time and monsters don’t end up in the same place that the pure human spirits go.

She would never see her family again.

Spirits lived by a strict set of rules, sure, nogitsune found loopholes and worked around them. But they never broke them. If a spirit broke the laws of their Gods, the punishment is to be stripped of everything that made them a spirit, including their hoshi no tama. They would be cast into a mortal body, not just any body. They would become a Kaiju. The lowest, and in the spirits eyes, the dirtiest. Creatures that were intelligent, yet ran on the most basic of instincts.

The spirit would become twisted and defiled. No longer welcome in the land of the Yokai.  

“Inari has already forsaken me, old friend. I won’t live in fear any longer.” She swallowed an annoyed growl.

“Hotaru!”

“All I ask is for another form, a chance to avenge mankind! Grant me this! In exchange... I offer you my kitsunebi!”

Placing her hoshi no tama in the middle of the circle she picked up the bone and unwrapped the cloth covering it. It was a blade carved from the bones and teeth of one of the most known kaiju, the King of Kaiju.

**“Gojira...You found Gojira's remains?! How?!”**

“It doesn't matter. Not anymore, it took me a long time to find it. It’s why I haven’t attacked HYDRA, just stayed in the shadows and on the run from them.”

Raising the blade high into the air, she brought it back down, slamming the blade into the jewel. With a roar of the wind the jewel shattered into several pieces. Smoke rose from it and took the shape of a nine tailed fox and then dissipated with a screech. Falling to her knees Maria let out a scream so wild it shook Youko to the core. She’d only heard a spirit scream like that once in her lifetime. It was when a celestial fox disobeyed the law and was destroyed by Inari, God of the foxes.

_**“NO!”** _ Youko ran towards Maria, a blast of wind hit her and the illusion dropped and she was forced back into her true form.

Maria’s scream echoed around the cave and suddenly cut out. With wide eyes Youko watched as a black shadow moved towards Maria until she couldn't see her anymore. A loud growl echoed off the cave walls and then a roar so distinctly familiar rent the air. The ground began to shake as something large began to move around. Gojira has come again.

_**“Kiyoshi!”**_ A large tail whipped out followed by another deafening roar.

Everything went black as she was pulled back into the Yokai realm.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. :D Also I'm still debating on pairings so if anyone has requests just let me know. Here or on tumblr!  
> http://avengingphoenix.tumblr.com/


End file.
